


You got what you wanted

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Somebody to Die For [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Charles Being Concerned, Crime Scenes, Crying, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Sad Ending, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When someone you love is taken away from you, it hard to forget what happened and soon your heart begins to close off everything else. Charles's did.





	You got what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so sorry for such a long wait for a new fic I just been caught up with so much revision and test for College at the moment and I needed time to make them my priority but here it is and sorry f it is rushed, I'm still trying to get back to writing more Cherik fanfics but please enjoy.

Death. What is it? It is a mixture of emotions that is ready to explode from the deepest part of our hearts. For Charles, this is the reason behind his broken heart, why he died with it taking it to his grave. He dared not speak for they will come back to haunt him, to shake him until he cries to make him sleep. It had happened so sharply, so quickly like the snap of your fingers. Charles had gone to work briefly just enough time to kiss Erik on the cheek before morning arrived to greet them hello. Charles insisted to drive last night but Erik had offered instead knowing to well how much Charles got tied of the traffic and the road rage. But last night tired them out as they laid soundly, their hands creasing each other's hair, kissing passionately with much empathise on lips touching.

Charles woken up early to drive himself to work wanting not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. He packed and set to work swiftly as he hummed softly to the tune of Erik's favourite song. As he drove by he bit his lip with intense pain. It was agonising but he kept doing it until the iron blood bursted through his skin. He worried himself about leaving Erik alone but he threw it away from his mind to prepare for today's workload of mountain loads of test papers to mark.  
"Morning Mr Xavier" said Moria MacTaggert, the school's principal. She greeted him with glee, a smile etched on her pale skin.  
"Morning Mrs MacTaggert"  
"Just to remind you that your class will be doubled today, Mr Logan had taken a sick leave"  
"Okay" replied Charles and with another hasty nod of his head he went to his class without another word.

The day past by without a care in the world and with time slowly slipping away Charles stared mindlessly at the clock that hang from the wall. Tick tock, tick tock. Hours went by but soon the bell rang and there he smiled wanting to desperately to go home. He had filled in Logan's duty and next time he'll probably pay his friend a visit, to ask him to fill his class while him and Erik goes out, out of the country maybe. To London or Paris.  
"Okay that's all for the day, make sure you all do our homework, that's all thank you" he smiled and packed everything ready to go home.

The traffic was a monstrous beast, it dragged on and on. Charles who barely raised a temper grew tempted to scream until his hands bleed. He roared furiously. But he claimed himself down, thinking of tonight, a peaceful night with Erik by his side. He didn't get him until six in the evening and by now it was Erik's turn to prepare dinner. He would make mistakes and problems burn a few things, Charles laughed at the happy thought, the memory was funny to him, it wrapped his mind with happiness and a warm touch.

He turned to the drive way. But he was not greeted with the sound of Erik's voice nor was his arms around him in worry. He spotted what he believed to be a shadow run from his home but thought of nothing but shadows of his tiredness. He parked the car and slipped inside.  
"Hello, I'm home. Have you had a nice evening? I'm sorry I didn't call it was Logan again I... Erik?" He paused, he only heard silence as Erik didn't replied to his voice. He screamed in pain his name again and again. His heart was thumping loudly, his voice now trembling as he bit his lip. This was okay, the silence was too much and when he had finally had enough courage left in him, Charles took several long deep breaths before turning to the living room. To his dismay and horror his worst nightmares becomes his reality as emotions rushed in and out of his system. There on the bloodstained floor was Erik, his beloved Erik lying in his own pool of blood, thick and heavy. Charles rushed to his side and careful fell to his knees. He gently pulled Erik to his arms. He placed a hand to his chest and nothing... not a single heart beat wanting jump to his touch.

Tears pulled him back and there he opened up his heart as he screamed loudly as he could. He promised to come home and everything would be okay. Everything was okay but apparently promises were nothing more than that. Empty promises. Charle just laid there, he himself too covered in his lovers blood as he began to stroke his hair gently kissing his forehead eventually kissing his pale lips. There was no response.  
"I love you" he whispered wanting this to be nothing more than a nightmare, that he'll wake up in bed with Erik, his arms wrapping his way around his waist.  
"Please...please let me love you?" He asked tears still streaming down his face but the answer was answered by death and death only.

Charles held Erik's body so tightly that he had first failed to notice the writing on their walls, blood around them from the floor to the ceiling. Drying his eyes he could make out the word: "monster" on the walls knowing this wasn't true, he knew well that Erik was good, hot tempered at times but good nevertheless. Soon he had always noticed a note next to Erik, blood staining it but still readable as Charles opened and read it all out of fear and loathing at who could have done this, who would take him a way from him. He read it all.  
"You finally got what you wanted" these were the words written in Erik's handwriting. He shook his head still crying, not understanding why he deserved to die for this was not what he wanted, not like this. Never like this. He shouldn't have died, not for him. He loved him, love never dies. Not really.

That was for years ago. Four years ago Erik died and since that day Charles swore to never forgive his killer. To held onto his anger until his own death and he did. It turned out an old friend who he had worked with at the school over heard his conversation.  
"Yes, gosh he's getting on my nerves. Erik is constantly getting in the way, he is too busy for me and nothing else matters. Yeah I understand I know... Erik is becoming aggressive yes... okay I've got to go"  
That was not his Erik, Charles knew that of it was Erik, not an Erik Lehnsherr but an Erik of fiction. Charle had been helping Jean Grey with her role for the school play, and yet Justin had mistaken his words for his Erik. He had gone over, killed Erik and that was that. Charles died unhappy, he died with a broken heart and nothing will fix what had been done. But there might be a chance that they'll meet each other again soon. Soon enough.


End file.
